Gods and Heroes, Destruction and Hope
by Saegomi
Summary: The Daedric Princes now have Morrowind cupped in the palm of their hands, and search for more power and control. Worlds collide when the "reborn" Nerevar Indoril calls out for the help of a few gods, and a few good heroes.. xZelda
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** Of course, _Saegomai does not own Zelda NOR Morrowind, but if she did.. **You guys would know it!**_

* * *

Long ago.. When the land of Morrowind was appallingly cold, and the depths of the land were covered in wicked evil, the grass was stained in blood, the sky was a hue of black. A time when people knew not what to believe, and to take a stand was too risky. Dreams were dreamt, and people died.. So many people died.. The rulers were servants of the Devil, and what was known as the Blight took refuge in a area of land that was sealed of by a gate.. A gate so long, so translucent that it was referred to as a Ghostgate.. Finally.. Alas.. It was said.. that.. a hero, also known as the Nerevarine, would awoken from the stars, and train himself to his death in hopes of succeeding on a mountain known as Red Mountain, and was to put a rest to his servants, kill the Devil, end the Blight, and create a new land for the people to worship him on, and to have peace once again.. Without ease.._

_That legend has been fulfilled.._

_And long ago.. When a man known as Ganondorf took over the land of Hyrule, a young lad was to be awaken, and have a duty to fulfill. This young lad, a Hyrulian, would be marked the Hero of Time.. And to await his cape and mask, await his sword and shield, his black gloomy horse, and his women that were to serve him.. Although.. it turned out.. a whole different way.. In reality.. the Dark King, Ganondorf, would be defeated after the journey traveling from temple to temple, the journey of awakening sages, in hopes of gaining new power, sealing him back into what was known as the Sacred Realm. That man, Ganon, was then to escape the Realm, in search of a new life, and to became the protector of Hyrule.. Along with the Hero of Time who is no longer a child, and together, to create peace once again.. Without regret.._

_That legend.. has also been.. fulfilled.._

_Now that the triumphant has caused such glory, such happiness, a man has finally awoken after many.. many years of resting in his grave. This man, this reborn soul, has the visions of a true god. He has the strength of millions of gods in one, and the courage, wisdom, and power of a true warrior. A true hero. And a true king._

_In his vision, he is granted the power to witness a new unfulfilled legend. However, this is not a legend for the naked eye, and not a legend that would be fulfilled so easily, with just one body. No.. This legend, his vision, would take an army of one, an army of courage.. wisdom.. and great power. His vision.. is the start of a new adventure.. The start of two major worlds.. colliding, and the start of different races, clashing. This legend calls for more than a slice of a sword.. and more than luck atop of a mountain.. This unfulfilled legend calls for heroes from across the worlds to come and share thoughts, and to come together as one, and to seek each others undying gratitude to bring peace to their home lands._

_It was said that the iniquity Daedric Princes of the dead would soon rise, conquering the world, and bring hatred down to the lands beneath them. It was also said..: That the Princes themselves would then attempt to rule the world of Morrowind.. And also the land of a new found nation.. A place.. where the land is green, and there stands a ranch. Where the bricks of a castle stand stone-gray, and the waters from the lake glisten with crystals. And where people find themselves at peace.. And where people find themselves at home. Where temples are now sealed, for they are no longer a virtue, and no longer seized with evil. Where even the Seven Sages of the land rest, and the hero within rest, and the king of some dark is its dying protector... The two worlds would come together to stop the attempt to rule their different worlds, and to find new friends, new power, and to put an end to the powerful Daedric Princes.. _

_That legend.. however, has not yet been fulfilled.._


	2. Character Bios

**Disclaimer:** _Of course_, Saegomai does not own these characters, but if she did.. **So what?!**

* * *

  
**Characters/Bios:  
**_Brief descriptions of the characters  
that will base in this epic adventure.  
Enjoy._

**-Zelda-**

**Ganondorf**

The Dark King, the lust-devil himself, and the King of Thieves (the leader of the Gerudo) also known as Ganon. He is the outwitted component of daring, and a very powerful man. He serves the good, and dwells the bad. He is also the husband of Zelda, and the protector of the Hyrule Castle.

**Link**

The Hero of Time. The savior of Hyrule, Link is dangerous, yet diverted with ease. Sometimes the smell of precious rice is not always the best to sit around the warrior. As the husband of Malon, Link is often seen at Lon Lon Ranch, taking naps.. and eating.. precious rice..

**Dark Link**

Also known as the "brother" of Link, is the witted sardonic figurine of Link. He is bold and daring, and capable of mocking ones techniques, causing uproar and a very hard challenge.

**Rauru**

Sage of the Light Temple, Rauru, the leader of the Seven Sages, is one of the awoken whom call to Link for his courage, power, and wisdom to once again bring Hyrule to its peace.

**Nabooru**

Sage of the Spirit Temple is the second in charge of the female thieving assemblage the Gerudos. She is spirited and audacious, and willing to once again be awoken to help bring peace to pandemonium

* * *

**-Morrowind-**

**Indoril Nerevar**

The "reborn" Chimeri king of Resdayn, is the unitary of foes, and the persuader of many. Although said to be slain by his three advisors, he is on a mission to reborn two of their souls in hopes to bring peace to the lands of Hyrule and Morrowind.

**Sotha Sil**

One of the slayers of Nerevar, (wizardly adviser of Indoril) a great wizard, and teacher of spells unknown to the world. He has taught numerous mages in cult orders, and the Anticipation of Shuuya.

**Vivec**

One of the slayers of Nerevar (lieutenant of Indoril) he is also the god of Morrowind, and the poet master himself. Vivec is blessed for many accounts of savings. He is also said (according to Sotha Sil) to be the reason why Sotha was killed by their long time friend: Almalexia.

**Shuuya**

The Dunmer Neverarine and Hortator of Vvanderfell and Morrowind. He takes pride in his adventures, being a very respectable protector of his new found land. This Dunmer is also well know for owning a set of Atronaches, his prized possessions that stick by his side through battles and long, dangerous journies.

**Clavicus Vile**

Vile, the granter of power along with wishes, is the one said to be.. happy.. or a buoyant fellow if you must.. Clavicus has a companion named Barbas, competent of discerning shape shifting, although he is merely seen as a dog..

* * *

**-Daedric Princes (Morrowind)-**

**Sheogorath**

Unknown, this man is... He is, however, the leader of the Daedric Princes, and is often hostile towards Dagon, the two fighting for leadership among the other Princes.

**Mehrunes Dagon**

Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition. He revolves around fire, earthquakes, and floods. In some cultures, though, Dagon is merely a god of bloodshed and betrayal, the powerful Prince no match for a mortal. Only the invisible would succeed in taking him to his grave.

**Boethiah**

As the "Prince of Plot", Boe rules over deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. He is a sly psyche itself, and also the archenemy of Molag Bal.

**Molag Bal**

Domination and enslavement of mortals is his key, as he is known as simply the King of Rape. His only desire is to bring conflict and enmity among the mortal.

**Vaermina**

The female of dreams and nightmares, easily creating evil omens. Many have said she is the cause of torture, the laughing stock of mental and physical abuse. This female is a powerful warrior, and is often seen with her trusty comrade: Namira, her lover.

**Namira**

Queen of ancient darkness. She is known as the Spirit Daedra, ruler of sundry dark and shadowy spirits, whom is often tied to insects that are gloomy and sordid , such as spiders and flying creepy-crawlers. Her followers prefer nothing but darkness, her Dark Temple spotted in a realm of darkness, of course! She is often associate with Vaermina.

* * *


End file.
